


Of Coffee and Late Night Conversations

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Internet Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and they’re very oblivious, characters/ships will be tagged as they appear, they’re both in college, they’ve been friends for five years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith and Lance met on the internet- and they’ve been friends for five yearsthey both have big huge crushes on eachother and even their friends are done with their bullshit





	Of Coffee and Late Night Conversations

Keith laid in bed, a cup of coffee on his nighstand and a computer on his lap  
he was anxiously waiting for Lance to get online, because he /really/ didnt want to talk to these other people  
Keith and Lance met on a website five years ago- when they were both 14- now, they’re 18, and their friendship is still going strong  
Keith had been going through a hard time, and when someone kept pestering him about it, wanting him to talk more about it, it ended up in Keith lashing out at the person, Lance had sent him a private message asking if he was okay- and that he didnt have to talk about what was going on, but that he was here if Keith ever needed to talk  
after a few weeks, Keith had told Lance about what he was going through and Lance was always there for him  
when Keith first discovered he was gay, Lance was the first person he told  
and when he told Lance, he had been so supportive  
and when Lance told him he was bisexual, he was supportive  
they then decided after two years- that they had enough trust in eachother to exchange phone numbers  
Keith didnt have many friends outside of the internet, he had his adoptive brother Shiro, Shiro’s husband Adam, and his friend Pidge along with her brother, Matt  
Keith felt safe around Lance, and when he realized he was catching feelings?- oh boy  
Keith took a sip of his coffee and set it back down  
a grin spread across his face as he saw Lance’s username with “status: online” on his account

(1) message from LanceyLance

LanceyLance: good morning keef  
KoGAYne: good morning lancey  
LanceyLance: OwO  
KoGAYne: you are the only person i know that ironically uses “OwO”  
LanceyLance: “RAWRR XD ITS MCRLUVR23 HERE!! XD XD HOT TOPIC XD”  
KoGAYne: I SHOW YOU MY OLD FACEBOOK POSTS FROM 7TH GRADE /ONE/ TIME  
LanceyLance: LMAO  
LanceyLance: keef ur dino nuggets are ready  
KoGAYne: lance the void is ready to consume you  
LanceyLance: keef hot topic is open UwU  
KoGAYne: IT IS!?  
LanceyLance: GHJGDGJHTDFHYTREF  
KoGAYne: you will be the death of me- mcclain  
LanceyLance: i say the same to you- distressed gay the third  
KoGAYne: “distressed gay the third” is my new name now

Keith smiled at Lance’s texts, not only was he adorable- but he was so.damn.cute. that Keith couldnt handle it

(1) photo from LanceyLance  
LanceyLance: i woke up with a bedhead rip me

Keith felt himself blush  
oh, he was cute

KoGAYne: R I P  
(1) photo from koGAYne  
LanceyLance: is that red trying to get your cereal  
KoGAYne: yeah lmao she can be a bitch sometimes  
LanceyLance: blue is a perfect little angel UwU  
KoGAYne: thats because you spoil her  
LanceyLance: SHE IS MY C H I L D  
KoGAYne: lmao  
KoGAYne: i cant believe weve been friends for five years and i just realized  
KoGAYne: your cat is a russian blue  
KoGAYne: her name is /blue/  
LanceyLance: oh   
LanceyLance: oh my god how did i not realize  
KoGAYne: bisexual disaster and gay disaster solidarity UwU  
LanceyLance: :0 Keith Kogane????? using “uwu”????? i am in shock :0  
KoGAYne: HUSH  
LanceyLance: “UwU Gerard Way is a hottie”  
KoGAYne: “uwu i think chris hemsworth is hot”  
LanceyLance: sush yourself, kogane  
KoGAYne: no u  
LanceyLance: AGRESSIVLE “UWU”  
KoGAYne: “agressivle”  
LanceyLance: SUSH  
KoGAYne: red and kosmo are trying to fight eachother  
LanceyLance: be a responsible dad and stop them from fighting  
KoGAYne: i am no responsible dad  
LanceyLance: am i dad #2  
KoGAYne: you’re the dad who spoils them to hell  
LanceyLance: UwU you know me so well keefy  
KoGAYne: dadam made breakfast YEET  
LanceyLance: “dadam”  
KoGAYne: I HAVE TO SLAM MY FACE IN FOOD ILL SEE YOU AFTER BIIITCH  
LanceyLance: ILY BITCH  
KoGAYne: ILY 2 BITCH

Keith closed his computer and went downstairs where Adam had been putting his pancakes on the table  
Adam raised an eyebrow “talking with your boyfriiiiend?”  
Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled “he isnt my boyfriend- not yet at least”  
Shiro and Adam exchanged a look and Keith groaned  
“oh my god- shut up you two”  
Shiro laughed  
“we’re like your embarrasing parents- we cant shut up”  
“and i know you never will”

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THERELL BE MORE I PROMISE


End file.
